Confessing Love?
by KuriWasHere
Summary: After Sakura Kinomoto has a crush on Syaoran Li for months, she decides to tell him. But how long will it take? and what will happen after? ON HOLD, SORRY.
1. That kid

Sakuras POV.

I entered my first class of the day and sat in my seat. I like being early everytime becuase it gave me some time to myself. My name is Sakura Kinomoto. Im 19, 5' 6'' and i have auburn hair that reaches a bit longer than my shoulders. "What a beautiful day" I said to myself as my emerald eyes sparkled, looking out of the window. Suddenly somebody opened the door. I snapped my head towards him and once again had my breath taken away. I remember the first day that he came to Tomoeda University.

Flashback

"Would you like to exp---" The professor was cut off by a knock on the door. He walked outside for a while and came back in with a boy. "Class, it seems that we have a new student coming to Tomoeda University. Please welcome Mr. Li Syaoran. I sat up, feeling someone stare at me abd looked at the new kid. I noticed he had messy chesnut hair with amber eyes and seemed to be 5' 9'' but most importantly, he was really **hot**. The Li kid looked around the room with his sharp eyes and when his eyes fell on me, he smiled. I almost melted. "Anyways... Li-san could please introduce yourself to the class?" Professor Terada asked. Syaoran nodded " Hi, my name is Li Syaoran--" Lots of girld giggled and sighed dreamily. Syaoran gave them a glare and continued to speak, "..and.. im from Hong Kong"

"Alright.. now where to seat you.." Terada sensei looked around and spotted a desk behind me. "Why dont you sit behind Kinomoto-san? Kinomoto, raise your hand" I raised my hand nervously. Even though I thought he was really hot, why did he have to sit behind me?! Syaoran smirked and walked my way.. "Hey princess" he said as soon as a sat down. I almost exploded with laughter. But from the day that he came, I had a huge crush on him. I just didnt have the courage to tell him.

End Flashback

"Hey princess" He smirked and walked over to me. "H-hi Syaoran-kun"

---------------

Alright, first story.. my previous attempts failed so i never posted them lol. Anyways, review so i can go on or delete this story ;o


	2. Welcome back Tomoyo!

Wow, after a long time cuase of homework, i finally manage to update. I know this chapters pretty bad but ill make the rest of the story better. I hope.

--------------------------

Syaoran sat down behind Sakura and started blowing at her hair. She turned around. "What're you doing..."

"Oh nothing..just playing with you hair" He smirked and Sakura blushed, automatically turning around. ' I think he likes me! ' she thought. But another part of her brain denied it. ' He flirts with every other girl ya know ' Sakura frowned. ' But he dosent call every other girl Princess '. 'But then again.. he calls other girls cute, beautiful, and sexy ' Sakura burst out laughing and she flung her hands towards her mouth and turned around. Syaoran was staring at her wierd. "What're you laughing about?"

"I..haha..just..haha..thought.. of something funny" She answered laughing inbetween words. Syaoran stared at her. Straight in the eye and held her there. Oh those piercing amber eyes. She wished they could be hers. All hers. She tried to turn around but her eyes just locked onto his and wouldn't budge. Finally after about three minutes of staring she finally got a feeling that she could finally turn away. "uh Syaoran?"

"Hm?"

"I.. needagopeesoberightback." She said quickly and ripped her eyes from his and ran to the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror. "Geez, my eyes hurt" Sakura closed her eyes and somebody walked in. "SAKKUUUURRRRRRRRAAAAA!!" Sakura opened her eyes quickly and before she knew it she had been hugged in the midwaist. "Hoe?" She looked down. "Tomoyo?!"

"Hi!" The girl looked up. She was beautiful like Sakura and had dark almost purple hair with amethyst eyes. "I'm back!" she said smiling. "TOMOYO!! I missed you so much! how was your trip to China?" Tomoyo had left to China two years ago and had promised that she would be back soon so Sakura never got a new best friend even though many other girls and guys adored her and thought of her as a role model. Tomoyo released Sakura and straightened out her uniform. "It was great. I met alot of people and I heard one of them came here a few weeks ago!"

"Oh you mean that new guy Eriol?"

"Yup, isn't he cute?" Sakura looked at her best friend with a uhh-yea-sure look. "OH! Right! You have _Syyaooorraann_" She snickered and winked at Sakura. "So, why are you in the bathroom?"

" OH SHOOT!" They both ran out of the bathroom into their class.

2 days later (Saturday)

Ring ring.. Ring ring.. Ring ri--

"Hello?" Sakura grumbled and yawned. "Hi Sakura, want to go shopping today? We haven't gone together in like forever!"

"Tomoyo..? It's too earrlyy..." She barely mastered another yawn. "What do you mean it's early?! Its almost lunch time if you ask me" Sakura turned around and looked at her clock. 11:28 a.m. "Oh alright.. when do you want to go shopping?" She heard a laugh from the other end of the phone. "Now."

"What do you mea--" The doorbell rang. She rolled out of bed and trudged downstairs of her apartment to get the door. It was Tomoyo. "Who? Wha? Where? HOW did you get here so fast?!" Tomoyo smiled with an evil glint in her eye "I have my ways". She pushed Sakura upstairs and into her room. "Hurry up and get dressed" Sakura sighed and went to her closet and flipped through her clothes while Tomoyo watched. "No. No. NO NOT THAT ONE!" She got up. "See? This is what happens when I go to China and not go shopping with you. You end up picking the most ugly looking clothes!"

Finally after about an 30 minutes of 'getting dressed' they finally drove to the mall. "Tomoyoo.. I'm hungry."

"But we just got here!" Tomoyo replied. "Yea so? It's like what 12" Tomoyo glared at her. "OH FINE." and as she walked away she muttered, "fatty"

----------------------

Tomoyos back! yay

Review and wait for the next chapter! 3

-Kuri


	3. A new apartment

Lol okay, just saying people **sakura is not fat **Tomoyo is just calling her a fatty becuase Sakura wants to eat right when they get to the mall and yes they are all 19. Also, i'm taking suggestions for future chapters, just review thanks 3.

Reviewers 3!!

AngelEmCuti

AkitoxXxSana46

zakurakiss

thanks!

-----------------------------------------------

Sakura sat down at a table in Tomoeda mall. "I can't believe it took us twenty minutes just to find seats!" Tomoyo glared at her. "and its all your fault too! If you didn't need to eat we could be shopping right now!" Sakura stuck her tongue out at her best friend then got up and went to get some food.

"Why is there so much people..." Sakura muttered while standing in line for subway. She looked around at the crowded food court and spotted someone that stood out from everyone else. "Eek! It's Syaoran!!" She squeaked and hid behind a random person. The random person turned around "What th--"

"SHHH!" She glared at him angrily. But unfortunately Syaoran had heard and saw her. He smirked and started walking over. "Hello Sakura" Sakura came up from behind the person. "Uh.. Hi.." She looked down. "I was just.. uh...TIEING MY SHOES! yea! tieing my shoes!" Whew.. good thing I thought of that! She thought. Syaoran smirked even more. " How do you tie your shoes when you're wearing flats?" he asked. "Huh" Sakura looked down at her shoes and saw that she was wearing flats and had no laces at all. "Oh.. nevermind.. well I have to go" she said and ran away. Once she was back at the table she looked back. Some girl walked over to Syaoran who was staring at Sakura, took his arm and walked away. "What the hell.." She mumbled and buried her head between her arms.

A few minutes later, Tomoyo came back with food. "Sakura did you finish your food already?!?"

"No.." Sakura looked up with a sad expression. What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked while she sat next to Sakura patting her back. "Syaoran.." She answered. Tomoyo looked at her. "Did he hurt you, break your heart, harass you, do anything to you?" Sakura shook her head. "He's with someone else" She said and pointed to the direction Syaoran was standing. Tomoyo looked, "Aww.. it's okay Sakura you know theres alot more hot guys in school" She sighed. "We'll just have to find you another one?"

"Mugh..."

The next day

"Stupid.. walls" She grumbled while trying to scrub a stain off the wall of her apartment. "I HATE THIS PLACE!" She finally yelled and threw the sponge down. She walked over to the couch, sat down and turned on the t.v.

_Do you hate the place your'e living in?_

_Do you just want to move out?_

_Find a better place?_

Sakura sat up and payed close attention to the commercial

_Well then move to the new Park Villa!_

_Brand new apartments._

_Close to the school Tomoeda high, and Tomoeda University!_

_Call 1-800-555-1896 now to reserve a apartment today_

_or, visit us at 32958 Park Villa, Tomoeda Japan_

Sakura wrote down the address and ran to the t.v, hugging it "I LOVE YOU!" She then ran to get changed, grabbed her car keys and drove to Park Villa.

"wow.." She loved the way the apartments looked, how clean it was, how spacey, and most of all it was closer to her school and to the mall "I'll take it!" She told the contractor. A few hours later, she drove back to her old apartment with an excited look on her face. "Maybe I should get a roommate! That would be so much fun.. like.. like..a.. SLEEPOVER!" She parked in the garage and ran upstairs to call the moving truck.

---------------------------------------

Bah sorry about the long time no update and the shortness, i was just too lazy and i had homework to do :

Sorry again


	4. Moving in

Finally, another chapter! sorry guys for updating so late. Ive been too busy with school and stuff

Thanks for the reviews:

AkitoxXxSana46

AngelEmCuti

bluestarmanga

---------------------------------------

Sakura woke up the next morning before the sun even rose. Overly impatient, she got up and looked through the house to see if she missed anything while packing last night. She opened the windows and sat on a moving box to watch the sun rise. Today was finally her moving day.

With the sun rose, breakfast eaten, and moving truck waiting outside the building, she allowed the movers to carry her furniture and items while she called her dad. "Hello?"

"Hi Sakura!" her dad answered on the other line. "What's up?"

"Well i'm moving today so i was wondering if you wanted to see me in my new apartment and help me unpack in a few hours"

"Sorry Sakura i can't today cuase i got called in to fill in for someones shift a bit before you called"

Sakura frowned. She really wanted her dad to see her new apartment, he'd really like it. "Oh, okay.."

"Sorry, but when i do visit your new apartment, i'll bring in some of your favorite foods and we can have a family party okay?"

"Alright.." At least he would come visit sometime soon. Sakura hung up. Nobody was going to see her today. Tomoyo went out of town with her mom to do a fashion show, her brother, Touya, wasn't even close to where she was, and her dad was filling in for somebody else's shift. Stupid people.. why do they always have to be sick at the most important moments. There was only one person to turn to now.. and that was Sya--

"Goodmorning princess" Someone said. No way. How could he.. CAN HE READ MINDS??!? Or maybe tell the future. Sakura turned around and there in her doorway stood Syaoran. Oh famous Syaoran. The one that had captured her heart on their first meet. The one with the godly body... "Heh.. heh.. hi..?" She said, almost laughing hysterically at the thought of his godly body.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Oh nothing! Uh..uh..well I need to help the movers carry some stuff"

"What stuff"

She fell to the floor. "Huh" sakura looked around, and indeed everything had been moved out. "They...theyy... they work really fast.."

Syaoran laughed "No, you just don't have alot of things.. unlike the other girls I know" A vein popped out in Sakuras head, "Are you saying im an irregular girl?!? I have my period every month well except last last month.. and i have boobs! DO YOU SEE THEM? B-O-O-B-I-E-S!!" Sakura went on and on and Syaoran just stared at her, a cold sweat running down his back "oh..kay..?" He ran out the door.

"--And I have a.. HEY WAIT! GET BACK HERE IM NOT DONE!"

**A few hours later**

"Finally done!" Sakura stretched and flopped down on her bed. "Now that we're done.." Syaoran started. "Could you untie me from your door? It's getting a bit uncomfortable here you know"

Sakura looked at the door where she had hung Syaoran for trying to run away while she was giving her speech about her female ..parts.. "No way, you're staying up there until you apologize for running away during my speech!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey princess, how bout i make a deal with you"

Sakura looked at him from the corner of her eye "What KIND of deal?"

"I'll give you a kiss on the cheek if you untie me" Sakura froze. A KISS ON THE CHEEK?! She stared dreamily into space imagining how nice the kiss would be until a voice interrupted her. "If you're going to untie me.. can you do it now? I kinda need to pee"

"no, no.. not yet im still daydreaming" She replied weakly then realizing reality. "Oh.. OHH! okay" Sakura got up and untied him. "Thank you princess" He said softly while leaning closer.. Sakura closed her eyes. Finally. She was going to get a kiss from the guy she had a crush on ever since she layed eyes on him like many other girls at her school. Her eyes closed, she waited for the kiss.

"Hehe.." Syaoran smiled and took out a piece of paper. He taped it onto her cheek and ran out the apartment complex.

Sakura felt something lightly tap her cheek. 'THAT WAS THE KISS?!?!?' she thought. 'It sure did suck'. She opened her eyes and found a piece of paper taped on her cheeck. "huh..?" She untaped the piece of paper and read it..

_Dear Princess,_

_I just need to write two more letters after this.._

_HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH_

_Sincerely yours, Syaoran._

"That Syaoran!!! He makes me so mad somet-- Oh!" She squeaked when she read the very last part in her letter.

_P.S. Meet me in the cafe down the street once you read this message _

"Oh okay" She said and left.

-----------------------------------

Wait for the next chapter kay? I promise it'll come. Reviews please. The more the reviews the more happy i become xD


End file.
